King Kong Vs Anguirus
0_(2).jpg|thumb|344px IMG_20190328_151248.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I SonicAnimeStar= Description Two of the first monsters Godzilla has ever fought Interlide Wiz: Godzilla fight a lot opinion but this two with his first, King Kong the King of Skull island Boomstick: And Anguirus Godzilla's first oppenent in 1955 Wiz: I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle King Kong Boomstick: A Long time ago a man kind hell bent on adventure stumbled upon an island shrouded in mystery Wiz: It was on this island they found a legendary creature thats very name sends chill into the citizens of the big apple Boomstick: Kong the king of skull island and new York this legendary a has accomplished some pretty incredible stuff Wiz: He was first as a child and all of his species die off from the Skull Crawler Boomstick: Damn thats Dark, but when Kong was just alone he had to survive by hiself Wiz: Kong has a lot of things incapble of doing, He can lifted a 10 metre wide boulder overhead casally, And can Strike a force of 150 tons. Boomstick: Kong also as supreme speed, as long as Subsonic and react to gun bullets so yeah he is pretty fast 'Wiz: Kong is also highly intelligent, using the environment to his advantage to win. There's also his durability, being able to survive multiple blasts form Godzilla's atomic breath, with the only signs of damage being singes on his fur, and being the only being immune to Element X.' ' Boomstick: However, Kong's greatest feat includes being able to beat Godzilla. He also lastly has power to feed on electricity and become stronger.' Anguirus Wiz: While the H bomb had effected a lot of dinosaurs and creature Including Godzilla there was another dinosaur came to be Boomstick: Yeah and it was Godzilla first opponent anguirus Wiz: Like Godzilla, Anguirus managed to survive into the modern day by lying dormant somewhere, presumably underwater, before being awakened and irradiated by nuclear bomb tests in the 1950's. Boomstick: But When Angurius gets into a fight he is no push over. Wiz: Angurius has a lot of abilities of his own, he has very sharp fangs that was able to bleed King Ghidorah, which could easy resist Godzilla vaper brave Boomstick: Anguirus can also roll into a ball that can impact Godzilla and King Ghidorah man this stronger than I thought Wiz: talking about strength, Anguirus was strong enough to hold on to King Ghidorah which is very powerful and Anguirus do have very good digging skills and able to use his tall as a weapon '' '''Boomstick: Yeah he is even smart enough to talk with Godzilla and make plans of with godzilla but when it comes to battle things go off' '''Wiz: Is very brave and tough but that pride can really get him to danger and not thinking before he does it, but Anguirus is no joke and he is always really for a battle''' Death Battle Kong is resting, but then Kong heard something shaking in the in the ground, Kong wake up and notice the ground cracking, then bake out Anguirus, Kong beap his chase. Fight Results Next time on Death battle: Donkey Kong vs Riva Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles